Full Moon
by Black Death Star
Summary: En la noche de luna llena, criaturas mitológicas despiertan de su sueño, para volver al mundo humano. Rin Kagamine busca a su hermano gemelo perdido, pero al dar con el, nuevos sentimientos surgen. -¿Acaso me enamore de el? Capitulo 3 ;
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: La noche de luna llena

_Una mansión abandonada._  
Se veían sombras que danzaban en la oscuridad, dándole un aspecto tenebroso a la habitación de la vampira que en cualquier momento despertaría, luego de 10 años, en la noche de luna llena.  
_Un ataúd de madera blanco._  
Allí, descansaba Rin Kagamine, más conocida como La Princesa de Las Tinieblas. Su cabello era rubio, con algunos ''reflejos'' en gris perla. Sus ojos eran azul zafiro, y contaba con 16 años de edad. Era delgada, y un tanto bajita para sus 16 años, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único que ella deseaba en ese momento, era encontrar a su amado hermano, del cual la habían separado hacia 10 años.  
_La princesa abrió los ojos._  
En este momento, los ojos azul zafiro se encontraban tan rojos como dos rubíes. La sed de sangre era soportable hasta cierto punto. Se sentó cuidadosamente en el mullido ataúd, y miro la habitación. A los pocos segundos, un chico peli azul se posó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello.

-Kaito…- Susurro la vampira, mientras le miraba.  
-Tranquila princesa, ya estoy aquí para servirle.-  
-Gracias Kaito.-  
_  
__El joven se retiró de la habitación._  
La vampira se levantó completamente del ataúd. La ropa que llevaba era anticuada. ¿Por qué tenía un vestido como el de Claudia, al final del film Entrevista con El Vampiro?* Kaito a veces si que exageraba. Busco en su armario, un poco de ropa. Saco de allí unas All Star negras, con detalles en rojo, junto con un jean y una remera blanca con una campera a cuadros negros y rojos.  
_La princesa bajo al salón, y todos los vampiros quedaron en silencio. __  
_Todos los vampiros (en su mayoría, los adolescentes) se quedaron mirando a la princesa, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras. De verdad parecía una adolescente común y corriente, excepto por el color rojo sangre de sus hermosos ojos que naturalmente eran azul zafiro.  
La princesa había despertado, lo que significaba que la búsqueda por aquel chico debía empezar.  
-¿Saben algo de el?.- Pregunto la princesa, mientras un brillo de esperanza se podía ver en sus ojos.  
-Si, sabemos que se encuentra aquí, en Nueva Orleans.- La princesa sonrió. Los jóvenes vampiros quedaron embobados con su sonrisa. Incluido Kaito.  
-Bien… entonces, debo ir a buscarlo. ¿A que colegio concurre?.- Inmediatamente, a la princesa le dieron todos los datos necesarios, la dirección del colegio, del apartamento en que ella y Kaito vivirían, etc.  
_Deseaba abrazarlo, por cada minuto que pasaba en ese auto se sentía cada vez más cerca de__ él. _  
Miraba el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto. Sus ojos ahora eran azul zafiro, haciéndola ver más humana que de costumbre.  
-Rin, ya llegamos.- Claro, no podía decirle princesa, o la gente les miraría raro.  
-¿Eh? A si…- Bajo del auto acompañada de Kaito, que llevaba sus maletas.  
_Ya adentro del apartamento, en la habitación de Rin…_  
-Hermano… Prometo que te devolveré tus recuerdos, y te ayudaré a descubrir tu parte vampírica… Te amo Len…- Suspiro, y se acostó en la mullida cama. Demasiado mullida para su gusto, pero le gustaban las cosas suaves. Cerró los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas, encontrarse con su hermano al día siguiente en el instituto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Conociéndote

En una habitación oscura, los rayos de sol entran por la persiana entreabierta. Un joven rubio se revuelve entre las sabanas, mientras se tapa la cabeza, para seguir durmiendo. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando de repente…  
-LEEEEEEEEEN! ES HOORA DE IR AL COLEEEGIOO! – Grito su hermano mayor Dell, mientras se tiraba encima del pobre Len.  
-Dell… ¿P-Podrías quitarte? Me Estas… dejando… sin ai…re…- Dijo dificultosamente el joven aplastado. Dell rio y se quitó de encima de ''Len el tapete''.  
-Gracias. Ahora… SAL DE MI HABITACION MALDITA JIRAFA PELIPLATEADA!- Grito Len, mientras le tiraba con un lapicero a su hermano. Dell salió corriendo como si le corriera un hombre lobo. Era mejor no hacer enojar al pequeño Len. Dell bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre.  
Mientras tanto, Len ya se había puesto su uniforme, y había recogido su cabello en una típica coleta. Agarro su campera del colegio, la mochila… Pero entonces recordó, aquel maldito ejercicio de matemáticas que no había hecho. ''Bueno, tengo muchos 1. Alguno que otro mas no me hará daño…'' Pensó el joven, mientras bajaba las escaleras despacio, porque hacía una semana, se había ido de cara contra el piso. Y para colmo, Dell venia distraído jugando con su PSP, tropezó y cayó encima del pobre ya lastimado Len. De tan solo recordarlo le dolía.  
Cuando había bajado completamente las escaleras, no desayuno. Se fue directamente al colegio, ignorando los gritos de su hermano mayor. Camino despacio, hasta que llego a la puerta. Le quedaban 3 minutos para subir 2 pisos por escaleras. Subió las escaleras, prácticamente como si se hubiera atado un cohete a la espalda. Llego justo cuando toco el timbre. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre, junto a Gakupo.  
Entonces, una chica rubia parecida a el, entro al salón. Todos se quedaron estupidizados mirándola. Obviamente, nuestro rubio preferido no fue la excepción.  
-Len… Creo que necesitas un babero…- Le dijo Gakupo, riendo por lo bajo. Pero Len ni siquiera le escucho. ¿De dónde la conocía? El sabía… que la conocía. En algún lugar la había visto, estaba seguro.  
Detrás de ella, un joven peli azul, 1,80, ojos azules, entro al salón. En un instante, los murmullos se hicieron presentes…  
Las chicas se miraban unas a otras y cuchicheaban cosas como… ''quien fuera ella'' ''¿Sera su novio?'' ''Se parte''* entre otras cosas. Los chicos en cambio, decían cosas tales como ''¿Es su novio?'' ''Que linda que es''' o el típico ''Esta re buena, le re doy''. Len seguía mirándola, sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo… le miraba.  
-Len… ¿Acaso la estas violando mentalmente? Te estoy hablando hace media hora!- dijo Gakupo, que estaba siendo ignorado olímpicamente por su mejor amigo.  
-No soy tan pervertido como tú con la profesora Luka.- Se limitó a responder el rubio, mientras le miraba. El peli morado solo pudo atinar a ponerse rojo y mirar para la ventana.

-Chicos, tenemos a una nueva compañera. Se llama Rin Kagamine, y viene de Transilvania.-  
-¿Acaso es una vampira?.- Pregunto Miku. Kaito y Rin se miraron por unos segundos… ¿Acaso todos los vampiros vienen de Transilvania? ¿No podían venir de Europa? Rayos…  
Luego de intercambiar palabras con el profesor, Rin se sentó en un banco que estaba libre. Justamente, al lado de Len. A Kaito le había tocado sentarse al lado de Miku. Vaya, hacia tanto que no veía ponerse a Kaito tan nervioso… Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.  
-Hola, soy Len Honne, un gusto.- Rin se paró a pensar un momento. ¿¡HONNE! ¿¡QUE RAYOS! ¿¡ACASO NO ERA SU HERMANO LEN!  
-Hola… Bueno, yo soy… Rin Kagamine.- Len le sonrió. Comprobado, si los ponías a ambos frente a un espejo, lo único que les diferenciaría seria el cuerpo.  
Al toque de timbre, Kaito se fue con Miku. ¿Qué mas daba? La rubia iba a dejar que el joven muchacho…. ''¿Joven? Tiene 130 años…'' pensó, con su mejor cara de Poker. Iba a dejar que hiciera su vida. Que se enamore… total… ya le llegaría el turno a ella. Habia muchos chicos lindos en ese colegio. El problema mayor seria su secreto. ¿Cómo haría? Le diría: ''¡Soy una vampira! Muajajaja!'' ¿Asi tipo Drácula? Nee. Len se le acerco. Se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas del patio.

-Oye Rin… ¿Te conozco de algún lado?.- TIN TIN TIN TIN! PREGUNTA DEL MILLON! _''Soy tu hermana estúpido__. __¿Cómo puede ser que no me recuerdes?''_ Pensó con algo de tristeza la joven.  
-Emm, si. Somos… Parientes lejanos…- Dijo la joven.  
-Ahh… ¿Sabes? Últimamente se me dio por pensar que soy adoptado. Todos los integrantes de mi familia tienen pelo plateado, menos yo, que soy rubio. Ah que es raro… ¿No?-  
-Claro que es raro. Es lo mismo que a mí me digan que soy hermana de Kaito… Todos en la ''familia'' de el tienen pelo azul. Y yo soy rubia…- Respondió la joven.  
-Asique eres una pariente lejana mía… ¿Eres algo así como mi prima?-  
-Emm… En realidad, un poco más cercana…-  
-¿Mi hermana?- El joven se hecho a reír, mientras las ganas de abalanzarse encima del Len de Rin crecían cada vez más y más. Un aura maligna y negra se notaba alrededor de la rubia. ¿Acaso siempre fue taaan idiota? Dios… Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle y decirle: Soy tu hermana! Maldita sea! ¿Es que no me recuerdas?...  
Rin rompió en llanto. Ya no aguantaba más. Quería decirle todo, pero no podía, porque el pobre Len se espantaría. ¿Cómo le diría que ambos eran vampiros? ''Len, soy una vampira! Y tu eres mi hermano gemelo, por lo tanto ambos somos vampiros! Viva! Vida!'' Salió corriendo de alli, ignorando los gritos de Len. A los 2 segundos, Kaito, su fiel sirviente, ya estaba a su lado consolándola.  
Este año si que iba a ser duro…

* * *

I'm Come Back Girls! - Aunque no lo crean, tengo cuatro 10 en inglés :O  
Bueno… Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews. Tarde un poco en actualizar por el simple hecho de que he tenido algunas complicaciones, estuve un tanto deprimida y no tenía ganas de escribir. ¡Pero ahora ya se me paso la amargura y volví para hacerles la vida imposible de nuevo con mis fics super mega traumáticos!  
Ahora sin más… a responder reviews.

YuzukiToriOnee-san: Pues como sabes, soy adicta a los vampiros *w*  
Ya tenía pensando hacer que Rin sea una vampiresa, pero en mi anterior fic no encontraba el punto donde revelar que era una vampira, por eso le deje un tanto… ¿Inconcluso? Pues… Ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte w.w  
Espero que este fic sea también de tu agrado, un saludo desde el aula de computación de mi colegio! (Si, lose, vivo al límite) (?

amy salas: Wiwi, aquí la conti. Se que no es WOW! Pero… algo es algo e.e  
Mi mente esta seca _  
Nervios de torneo + una prueba por semana = Fic desastrosamente horrible T_T

anaiza18: A todo el mundo le gustan los Kagamine, y al que no le gusten… ¡QUEMENLO EN LA HOGUERA! (?  
Queridas lectoras, acostúmbrense a mis incoherencias. Solo… síganme la corriente w.w

Yami Kagamine: El encuentro fue un poco… ¿Dramatico? Que Rin termine llorando es algo raro ¡LOS VAMPIROS NO LLORAN! Creo… Bueno mis vampiros si ò_ó  
Ajskaksa, ¿Tu crees que le corresponderá? No lo se… - Lindo comentario viniendo de la autora LOL (?. Enrealidad Len es un vampiro completo, pero no lo sabe debido a que le borraron los recuerdos… Lo explicare mas adelante. Su parte vampirica esta escondida en lo mas profundo de el… Es como que tu fueses una vampira y no lo supieras. Seria super genial *O* (?  
Y boe, aquí la conti w.w

paula kagome maria: Las extrañaba o.o  
Siempre siguiendo mis historias w.w  
Aunque no las conosca, creo que les estoy tomando cariño :O  
Adadsad… Olviden lo ultimo e.e (?  
-Jojo, si es la reina de todos y cada uno de los vampiros. Y Len al ser su hermano pues… Seria un rey (?  
-Lose lose, aquí en este cap lo encuentra, pero…. La verdad que me siento disconforme por como me quedo este cap. DENME SU OPINION RAPIDO PORFAAAS! T_T  
Adios chicas.

Wow… Pues… Que rápido volvi verdad? e.a

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Adelanto:  
-¿A que te refieres conque soy adoptado Dell?  
-Rin es tu hermana.  
_La cara de Len en ese momento era ¿¡WTF!_


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de la autora: Recomiendo que escuchen Lies & Remember de Big Bang, ando inspirada en esas canciones hoy o.o  
Pronto me inspirare con Haru Haru, prepárense para llorar a mares (?)  
Sin mas, Vocaloid no me pertenece. Y las canciones y Big Bang tampoco :S  
Ahora si… Capitulo 2.

* * *

Capitulo 2: La verdad

Len se dirigió a su casa con un millón de preguntas en su mente. ¿Por qué Rin se había ido corriendo tan de repente? ¿Qué hizo el para que eso pasara? ¿Por qué… le dolía verla llorar?  
Al llegar, paso directamente a su habitación, ignorando olímpicamente a Dell, que le seguía escaleras arriba, hasta que el rubio le estampo la puerta de su habitación en la cara. Se tiro en su cama y cubrió su cara con un almohadón. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, seguido de esto escucho como se cerraba la puerta, y como el colchón de hundía a su lado. Aparto el almohadón de su cara, mirando expectante a Dell, que tenía un semblante entre confundido, triste y enojado.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa que tienes esa cara de bulldog?-  
-Muy gracioso rubiecito. Me acabo de enterar de algo…-  
-Ah si, Rin es nuestra prima. ¿Maravilloso no?- Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.  
-No Len. No es tu prima. Ella… ella es…-  
-¿Dell? Estas pálido…- Dijo sentándose en la cama y acariciando la mejilla del mayor.  
-Estoy bien. Rin es… tu hermana.-  
-¿Eh?-  
-Si, Len. Tu… eres adoptado…- Le dijo Dell, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Adoptado? ¿Rin es mi hermana? No entiendo. ¿Por qué me mintieron?-  
-Porque no queríamos que sufrieras Len.-  
-Pero… sabían que algún dia iba a descubrirlo-  
-Len… Lo lamento.-  
-No… Tu no tienes la culpa. ¿Me dejas un momento a solas?- Pidio el rubio, mientras su corazón se estrujaba más y más en su pecho, y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro.  
-Claro… Llámame si necesitas algo…- Susurro el mayor, antes de irse de la habitación, ocultando sus lágrimas.

Len se levantó de su cama, y quedo parado en el centro de la habitación. Miro a su alrededor, tomo lo primero que encontró y lo tiro contra la pared. Adiós Ipod, estaba hecho añicos en el piso. De golpe y porrazo, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor. ¿Por qué luego de 16 años venían a confesarle de repente que era adoptado, así como si nada?  
Se levantó del suelo, agarro el celular y marco el número de la persona que le daría explicaciones, quisiera o no.

-¿Diga?- Contesto la voz femenina.  
-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas, ya mismo- Len parecía enojado, pero no lo estaba.  
-¿Len? ¿Qué sucede? Ya mismo voy hacia tu casa-  
-Cuando llegues te digo.-  
Y colgó. Se sentó en su cama y se agarró la cabeza, tirando de su rubio cabello. El timbre sonó. ¿Cómo rayos hacía para llegar tan… pronto? ¿Acaso tenia poderes? Bajo las escaleras desesperadamente, tratando de no tropezar con ropa, hojas, lapiceras, PSP, ni con su hermano, como hacía unos días.  
¿Hermano? Se preguntaba en su mente. Dell no era su hermano de sangre, pero a pesar de todo, el lo seguía considerando y queriendo como tal. Su incomparable hermano mayor. Nada iba a cambiar eso.  
Abrió la puerta apresuradamente, encontrándose con Rin, que le miraba expectante.

-Pasa y sígueme- Dijo, mientras hacía pasar a la chica, cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación.  
Ya en la habitación, el ambiente era realmente tenso. Len evitaba la mirada de Rin, mientras que esta hacia lo mismo con Len.  
-¿Qué sucede Len? ¿Por qué me llamaste de esa… manera?- Pregunto la rubia, rompiendo el silencio.  
-¿De verdad soy tu hermano?- La vampira se quedo de piedra. Su cuerpo de congelo y su mirada reflejaba dolor, tristeza, depresión, y mas que nada sorpresa.  
-Rin, contéstame. Por favor…-  
-Nosotros… Somos gemelos-  
-Rin… Tus ojos están… rojos…- Susurro el joven, mirando fijamente a la chica.  
-Len… Yo soy un vampiro-  
Silencio.  
Silencio.  
3…  
2…  
1…  
-¿¡QUE? ¡ESTAS DE BROMA! ¡PRIMERO ME VIENEN CONQUE ERES MI HERMANA! Eso no lo dudo, somos idénticos… ¡Y AHORA RESULTA QUE ERES UNA VAMPIRA!-  
-Lamentablemente, lo soy. Y tu tambien, aunque te hallan borrado los recuerdos.-  
-Dios mio- exclamo el joven tomándose del cabello –Mi mente esta hecha un lio, me explicarías todo?-  
La rubia suspiro, y comenzó a contarle la historia a su hermano.

-Cuando nacimos, unos vampiros sanguinarios que solo te querían para experimentos te alejaron de mi, y de mama y papa. No sabía que existías, hasta que cumplí los 6 años, y me contaron todo sobre ti. Luego de eso, creo que de la impresión caí en una especie de coma profundo por diez años, ya que desperté hace 1 semana. Ahora, al tema del vampirismo.  
Mama y papa eran vampiros, por lo tanto yo soy una vampira. Y tu al ser mi gemelo, también lo eres. Pero tu parte vampírica está dormida en lo más profundo de ti, porque te has criado entre humanos, con costumbres humanas como dormir por las noches, y tu otro ''yo'' vampiro está dormido en lo más profundo de tu conciencia, y de tu ser. Yo he vuelto, para que… vuelvas conmigo, allí donde vivimos todos, en Transilvania. Solo déjame… intentar que vuelvas a ser como realmente deberías ser.

-Eso es muy impactante. Si fuese más frágil, me tendrías con convulsiones en el suelo…- Iba a seguir hablando, pero un sollozo lo detuvo. Alzo la vista y ella estaba llorando. Sus hermosos ojos rojo sangre volvían a ser azul zafiro, idénticos a los de el. Como si fuese por instinto, lentamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Al principio, Rin pareció sorprendida, pero luego correspondió el abrazo.  
-Lo lamento… Te juro que iba a dejarte vivir una vida normal…- Decia entre hipidos.  
-No te preocupes. Ahora me entro curiosidad por conocer esa parte vampírica mia…-  
-Créeme, no te será fácil controlarte cuando la descubras.-  
-Se que podre con eso. Soy un Bad Boy.- La rubia rio ante este comentario. Len la miro. Cada vez ella le parecía mas hermosa. Momento, era su hermana. ¿Ahora aparte de vampiro reprimido tambien era un maldito incestuoso? Dios, iba de mal en peor. De persona normal paso a ser un vampiro reprimido, de vampiro reprimido a incestuoso… de incestuoso a… a… No queria saber lo que le seguía.

-Oye… ahora que se que eres mi hermana, que somos un par de vampiros y todo eso… dejémoslo de lado y escuchemos un poco de música, ¿Que te parece?-  
-Si quieres…-  
El rubio se dirigio hacia el equipo de música y lo encendió. Ya tenía un cd dentro, el cual no se molestó en quitar. De golpe y porrazo, comenzó a sonar Monster.  
Los rubios se miraron, antes de estallar en risa. Ellos eran monstruos, y lo sabían. No les molestaba ese hecho, más bien les causaba risa. Mas cuando escuchaban ese tema.  
Cuando ese tema paso, inmediatamente empezó Knock Out. Los rubios se miraron de nuevo, y empezaron a bailar y cantar al ritmo de la canción. La tristeza y depresión se había ido de un momento para el otro. Parecian dos niños pequeños…  
Luego de bailar Knock Out, Bad Boy, Lollipop y otros temas mas, se tiraron en la cama del rubio, quedando frente a frente, demasiado cerca. Se miraron por unos segundos, sus corazones latian rápidamente, sus labios estaban a menos de 5 cm de distancia.  
Len acorto la distancia entre ellos, estampando sus labios contra los intocables labios de su hermana gemela. Ella le correspondió, mientras abrazaba al joven del cuello, y jugaba con su cabello. Mientras, el se divertía de lo lindo, acariciando dulcemente la espalda de Rin, por encima de la remera.  
A todo esto, en el reproductor de música sonaba Reason, de 4MEN.  
(Musica del dorama de Secret Garden)*  
Los rubios siguieron besándose, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Rin normalmente no dormía, pero esta vez sería una excepción. Se sentía tan cómoda entre los brazos de su hermano… Sabía que estaba mal, pero le importaba un pepino, ella le amaba y punto.  
Y siempre seria asi, a pesar que el cambiara al descubrir su parte vampírica.

* * *

AH! ACTUALIZE AL FIN!  
Me estoy dando cuenta de que últimamente ando MUY romántica.  
¿Qué me pasa? ._.  
Ando viendo doramas románticos, leo demasiados fics, escucho canciones románticas tales como Haru Haru (T_T) & Reason.  
Dios, salvenme! ¡CREO QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO! (?)  
Ok, son las 2:44 de la mañana y ya no se lo que digo, hagamos de cuenta que no dije nada ok? ; _ ;

Ahora… Bueno, eso nomas xD  
Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.  
Good Bye My Ladies!  
Saranghae w.w

*Si sigo escuchando este tema, voy a terminar con un tiro en la cabeza :S  
Esta, y Haru Haru, y el tema de Spirit... :S


End file.
